


~Escape The Night Headcannons and Prefrences~

by Adopppp, Bird_Of_Scarlet, canufeelthemagictonight, Chalalalalala, hermioneg1127, Lucy112235, Mp198651, orphan_account



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Bad bitch time, Multi, Other, Whatever you people request, yasssss, yessssssss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp198651/pseuds/Mp198651, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Headcannons and Prefrences about the ETN characters,villains,outfits,and seasons.You can also request stuff to see headcannons or prefrences on anything ETN!Also if you wanna join us in writing this please comment below!





	1. -Rules-

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Headcannons and Prefrences about the ETN characters,villains,outfits,and seasons.
> 
> You can also request stuff to see headcannons or prefrences on anything ETN!
> 
> Also if you wanna join us in writing this please comment below!

Hey Everyone!

So welcome to Escape The Night Headcannons and Prefrences Book so this is just a few things you need to know so ya...

1.If you wanna help write comment that you want to help and me or one of the other writers will get back to you!

2.If you want to request a person,villain,prefrence,dream cast,questionare,or head cannon please comment below!

3.We will go through every request

4.And I will try to reply to all of you

Ok so I think that's everything so until the first chapter request see you soon!!!!!!!!!!Love you all!

<3


	2. ~Bonnie and Clyde Dream Cast~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What next Also UPDATE!  
> Comment if you wanna join or have ideas:)
> 
> Love y'all <3

~Bonnie and Clyde~

Bonnie Parker:Sierra Furtado

Clyde Barrow:Jesse Wellens 

Buck Barrow:Shane Dawson 

Blanche Barrow:Liza Koshy

Ted Hinton:Matthew Haag

Preacher:Matthew Patrick 

Governor Miram Ferguson:Arthur

Young Bonnie:Madison's daughter 

Young Clyde:Pepito

Captain Frank Hamer:Joey Graceffa 

Rob Alcorn:Vincent 

Mrs. Barrow:Gabbie Hanna

Mr. Barrow:DeStorm Power

Mrs. Parker:Colleen Balinger 

•Ensemble•  
Alex Wassabi   
Andrea Brooks   
Andrea Russett  
Arlyn  
Atticus   
Bahar  
Calliope   
Caroline Eastwick   
Cedric   
Collin  
Dark Warrior  
Delilah   
Dorian   
Eva Gutowski   
GloZell Green  
Harpies   
Ice Witch  
Jael  
Jc Caylen   
Jetpack Girl  
Justine Ezarik   
Lauren Riihimaki  
Lele Poms   
Lucy  
Madison   
Manny MUA  
Mortimer   
The Carnival Master  
Nikita Dragun  
Oli White  
Riley  
Rosanna Pansino  
Safiya Nygaard  
Roi Fabito  
Sampson  
Teala Dunn  
The Gingerbread Woman  
The Sorceress  
Vampire Queen   
The Witches  
Timothy DeLaGhetto   
Tyler Oakley   
Veronica   
Wille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What next Also UPDATE!  
> Comment if you wanna join or have ideas:)
> 
> Love y'all <3


	3. Be More Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FROM EVERLOCK!  
> Thanks Chalalalalala for his suggestion!Love you queen❤️❤️

Be More Chill

•Matt Hagg-Jermey Heere  
•Shane Dawson or Roi Fabito:Michael Mell  
•Liza Koshey-Christine Canigula  
•The Carnival Master-The SQUIP  
•Timothy DeLaGahetto-Rich Goranski  
•Nikita Dragun-Chloe Valentine  
•Manny MUA-Brooke Lohst  
•Teala Dunn-Jenna Rolan  
•Jake Dillinger-Alex Wassabi  
•Mr. Heere-Matthew Patrick  
•Scary Stockboy-Joey Graceffa


	4. I need headcanons ~Marissa

I need headcanons for future chapters about:

+survivor headcanons  
+afterlife headcanons  
+shipping headcanons  
+afterlife outfits headcanons

thanks love you all!!!


End file.
